Affair
by AIP18
Summary: Hinata bertunangan dengan Sasuke yang takkan pernah mencintainya. Karena tahu rahasia besar, ia menggunakan Naruto untuk meneruskan keturunan. Tapi saat ketahuan hamil, pria itu malah mengusirnya dengan penghinaan yang keterlaluan. Seakan-akan Hinata dan bayinya adalah najis. Anehnya, bertahun-tahun kemudian Naruto memohon kesempatan. Hinata harus apa? #naruhina #twoshot #complete
1. Chapter 1

Affair

Disclaimer: Naruto and the gank are Masashi Kishimoto's

.

.

"Kamu kemana saja selama ini? Aku mencarimu."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca menatap Hinata yang memangku bocah laki-laki dan perempuan. Tanpa bertanya ia tahu siapa ayah mereka. Lihat kedua mata biru bocah-bocah itu, juga garis di pipi, semua warisannya. Tadi Naruto sempat tersakiti oleh wajah Hinata yang memucat, indikasi bahwa dia takut. Apakah ancamannya dulu masih berefek? Mengingat itu ia merasa berdosa. Manusia kejam mana yang tega melenyapkan darah dagingnya? Hewan pun tak ada yang sebiadab itu.

Lantaran tak dijawab, Naruto mengajukan tanya lain. "Siapa nama mereka?"

Kenapa Naruto mau tahu? Bukankah ia menegaskan bahwa anak-anak ini bukan urusannya sejak awal? Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah _move on_ dan berjanji takkan menyimpan dendam, bahkan sedikit pun kesinisan. Naruto telah dimaafkan penuh, sebab itu satu-satunya cara melepas cinta yang berjelaga.

"Ayo sayang, ada yang nanya nama kalian tuh. Coba perkenalkan diri sebentar. Hima—" Hinata menahan es krim si kecil. "_No no."_

Melihat bagaimana Hinata memperlakukan kedua bocah itu—anaknya juga—Naruto semakin tersiksa. Tanpa dirinya, Hinata berhasil mendidik si kembar dengan baik. Terbukti betapa sopan anak-anak tersebut pada orang asing.

"Hajime mashite. Watashi no namae wa, Hyuga Boruto desu. Boruto wa yonde kudasai."

Naruto tercekat. Tentu saja anak lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hyuga. Hinata, sesuai ancamannya, mengubur identitas Uzumaki penuh. Lalu gantian si anak perempuan, sejak awal Naruto tertarik pada wajahnya yang sangat Hinata. Mengingatkan pada _goddess _kecil Hyuga yang dulu sahabatnya, sahabat yang jatuh cinta. Ia mengagumi mata biru yang lebih terang darinya. Seolah-olah Tuhan memasangkan dirinya ke dalam Hinata.

"Watashi wa Boruto no imotodesu. Hyuga Himawari." Si kecil lalu kembali sibuk dengan es krim.

Sekali lagi Naruto bagai dipukul dari dalam. Kedua anak itu mengambil Hyuga sebagai personalitas penuh. Siapa itu Uzumaki? Hanya nama asing belaka.

"Mereka pintar sekali." Naruto berujar pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, ingin mengelus kepala Himawari. Namun tangannya mengambang di udara, Hinata menarik mundur bocahnya dengan posesif. "Hinata…"

"_I'm sorry. It's such a reflex for me to protect my kids from strangers. If you wanna talk about our past, please do but in foreign language only. I don't want them to understand our conversation."_

Naruto menyadari Hinata begitu peduli pada putra-putrinya, sampai bahasa pun diperhatikan. Dia ibu yang baik dan cerdas, akan sempurna kalau Naruto diizinkan masuk menjadi bagian mereka. Jika iya, ia berjanji matian-matian jadi terbaik untuk peran ayah yang pernah dibuangnya.

"_You must've through a lot of hardship for having them. Raised them alone, when I was supposed to be there with you. Do you hate me, Hinata? Because I started hating myself for doing that. Please forgive me."_

Jika berada di posisi Hinata, ia mungkin sudah pergi ke tokoh supranatural untuk mengirimkan teluh. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Hinata kembali tersenyum. Senyum damai seolah tak ada apapun antara mereka. Seolah Naruto tak berpengaruh, tak lagi memiliki arti. Kalimat Hinata selanjutnnya memukul Naruto dalam kekosongan total. Kosong di mana ia tak punya siapapun untuk dibahagiakan.

"_No, there's nothing to forgive. You right since the very beginning. We shouldn't be related. It's better to stay this way." _Hinata mencium singkat pelipis kedua anaknya. "_Boruto and Hima are never been a burden to me, they are a blessing. My savior. For the first time my love wasn't one sided." _Kata-katanya menyinggung Naruto yang dicintai sangat lama tapi tak membalas. "_I don't need anything else. Not even your pitty."_

Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis detik itu . Tak ada yang mengasihani Hinata, justru, ia sedang bangga. Tapi Wanita itu menganggap perasaannya palsu belaka. Wajar, Naruto pernah menganggap Hinata perempuan rendah. Tak terbanding sedikit pun kesakitan yang ditimpakannya dulu.

.

.

Naruto takkan lupa pertemuannya dengan Hinata setelah bertahun-tahun. Gadis yang telah jadi kawannya sejak sekolah dasar, kini menjadi teman sekantor. Uchiha pasti mendelegasikan calon menantu favorit mereka ke sektor ini. Nona Hyuga tersebut segera jadi pemandangan baru di kantor. Sayang sekali keduanya _taken,_ baik Naruto maupun Hinata.

Tanpa sadar Naruto kembali pada kebiasaan lama. Ia yang nyaman dengan Hinata, acuh meski orang curiga. Termasuk Shikamaru yang menganggap kedekatan mereka spesial.

"Kau antar-jemput Hinata? Wah wah kayak sopir pribadi—atau—selingkuhan?" Ujar Shika sambil mengusap-usap dagu. "Tolonglah jangan sampai ada _affair _pejabat teras. Nanti HRD yang repot."

Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangan atas pernyataan itu. Apa sih masalahnya? Semua orang tahu Hinata tunangan Sasuke. Dulu memang gadis Hyuga tersebut memiliki perasaan padanya, sekarang kan masing-masing telah berpasangan.

Namun tanpa disadari, perasaan lain merambat ke hati Naruto. Perasaan tak diakui, yang pelan-pelan membuat Hinata jadi begitu indah di matanya. Naruto suka bila dia tertawa, apalagi oleh kelakarnya. Secara fisik, Hinata adalah ratu, tubuh elok paras rupawan. Segala padanya seolah diatur Tuhan untuk demikian artistik. Jenis pesona yang membabat habis kewarasan pria. Pesona itu jualah yang menjatuhkan Naruto pada kesalahan satu malam.

.

.

Hinata terbangun oleh sengatan sakit ketika tubuhnya bergerak, ngilu di mana-mana. Hal yang pertama dijumpai matanya adalah jam, pukul 06.10, sebentar lagi ia harus siap-siap. Tapi tunggu—Hinata tidak sendiri—mata Hyuganya kemudian menyambangi Naruto yang telah rapi. Dia di seberang, memandanginya dengan dingin, mengirimkan rasa gentar.

"Kau menjebakku, Hinata."

Tatapan itu lurus, begitu menghakimi. Jebakan—sebuah vonis—Hinata bertaruh Naruto memandangnya sebagai wanita murahan. Apa tak ada sisa kenikamatan semalam yang bisa dijadikan alasan, untuk setidaknya menghormati tubuh penuh bilur-bilur?

"Hinata, aku pria dewasa, tahu bedanya membutuhkan dan menginginkan. Kau mencampurkan sesuatu pada minumanku."

Naruto geram karena Hinata diam. Tak menyangka sahabatnya, kawan yang ia percaya, berubah jadi duri dalam daging. Apa sih maksudnya menjebak Naruto begini? Ia bertunangan, Naruto berkeluarga, apa tujuannya membuat drama di tengah mereka?

"Dan kau masih perawan. Sial, apa maksudmu Hinata?" Naruto mengusap wajah kasar, frustrasi mencari motif di balik ini. "Kau merusak pertemanan kita. Aku pria beristri, dan kau membuatku harus membawa dosa kemana-mana. Duh, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Sasuke."

"Aku takkan memberitahu siapapun." Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

Rupanya Naruto terlalu marah untuk mendengar. "Tentu saja. Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu kalau melakukannya."

Hinata tertegun, tak menyangka Naruto akan semarah ini. _If he doesn't love her, this wasn't supposed to be a big deal_. Maksudnya tinggal lupakan malam tadi sebagaimana kecelakaan biasa. Kenapa mengambil posisi sebagai yang paling rugi? Padahal semalam Naruto bergerak begitu liar, seperti mencintai.

"Kenapa kamu hanya menyalahkanku? Kita melakukan dosa ini berdua. Semalam kamu menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan."

"_That's it_! Aku cuma menggunakanmu, Hinata. Aku menggunakanmu atas hasrat yang muncul berkat minuman itu. Kau yang memulai." Naruto tersenyum sinis sebelum mengucapkan kata pamungkas. "Mulai sekarang jauh-jauhlah. Aku nggak bisa melihatmu sebagai teman lagi."

Selepas Naruto pergi, Hinata menertawakan nasibnya yang menyedihkan. Air mata menderas di pipi, ia bisa mengusap itu tapi tidak dengan luka di hati. Naruto menyakitinya habis-habisan, secara fisik dan mental, tapi bersikap seakan Hinata penjahatnya. Ah ya, memang benar ia yang memulai ini, maka ia pula yang akan mengakhiri.

Sedangkan Naruto, mengutuki dirinya untuk apa yang dilakukan pada Hinata dan Sakura. Ia merasa kotor, tetapi tak dipungkiri semalam adalah sex terbaiknya. Hinata bukan lagi sekadar wanita baginya, Naruto tak sanggup menyebut nama itu tanpa merekayasa hal seksi di kepala. Tetapi ia sudah punya Sakura, dan tak berniat menukarnya dengan si cinta satu malam.

Berhari-hari selanjutnya, Naruto tak bertemu Hinata di kantor. Perempuan itu menepati anjurannya dengan baik. Kalau tak sengaja papasan, Hinata buru-buru ambil jalan lain, bahkan terkadang masuk toilet. Bila seruangan, mereka akan sibuk masing-masing, berusaha tak mengakui kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Kau ada masalah apa sama Hinata? Kenapa ingin dia dipecat?"

Bagaimanapun Hinata masih sebuah ancaman, maka Naruto meminta Shikamaru selaku HRD untuk menyingkirkannya. "Tak perlu harus dipecat. Pindahkan dia di cabang lain pun sudah cukup. Ayolah, kau kan HRD, pasti bisa."

"Itulah. Aku cuma HRD, mana bisa sembarangan memindahkan Hinata yang tunangan Sasuke. Ingat, ini Uchimaki Corp, bukan Nara Corp. Aku cuma hamba bagi Uchiha dan Uzumaki."

Perut Naruto bergolak mendengar Hinata tunangan Sasuke. Apa mereka akan tetap menikah? Jika pria itu tahu, akankah Naruto bisa hidup tenang? Hal paling mungkin adalah Sakura meminta cerai lalu Sasuke menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. Tidak tidak!

Meminimalisir kemungkinan itu, Naruto jadi bersikap lebih lembut pada sang istri. Ia sedang menyimpan rahasia besar di balik kemesraan yang membaik. Ada magma di dalam gunungan cinta yang dipersembahkannya pada Sakura. Magma berupa perasaan anehnya terhadap Hinata. Naruto kira, perasaan itulah yang membuat _skinship_ dengan Sakura jadi hambar. Mereka mesra, namun seolah keharusan belaka, sebab sepasang pasutri kalau tidak berbuat intim mau apa?

Sementara pada Hinata, Naruto menyembunyikan hasratnya dengan tingkah dingin. Seperti sekarang, ia diam meski hanya di lift berdua, hingga Hinata berinisiatif memecah hening.

"Aku mau bicara."

.

.

"Aku hamil."

Rahang Naruto mengetat, jemarinya terkepal dalam upaya tak membalikkan meja. Iya tak seharusnya berurusan dengan Hinata. Sekarang _fling _singkat mereka membawa isu serius.

"Masalah ini kamu yang memulai. Jadi apapun yang tumbuh di rahimmu, bukanlah urusanku."

Naruto berusaha memasang wajah tenang. Ia tak ingin Hinata merasa menang, apalagi menang sungguhan. Kejadian malam itu sudah menjatuhkannya telak. Takkan lagi Naruto terjerembab dalam lubang bernama Hinata.

Perempuan yang hari ini lebih pucat dari biasa, hanya mengangguk-angguk, paham dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Pria yang terlalu mencintai istrinya, mana mungkin melibatkan najis di rumah tangga mereka. Sekalipun istrinya tidak suci, Naruto terlalu buta untuk melihat. Satu-satunya yang hina hanyalah Hinata. Tak peduli janin di perutnya dibuat berdua.

"Bukan urusanmu? Apa aku bisa menghamili diriku sendiri?" cecar Hinata retoris. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa sih istimewanya Sakura, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama memuja. "Kalau Sakura yang di posisiku, apa kamu akan merawatnya meski bukan darah dagingmu?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati. Ia tahu sesuatu yang Naruto nol sama sekali. Sesuatu yang bisa memecah hati pria itu jadi kepingan menyedihkan.

"Jangan omong-kosong. Kami menikah, tentu Sakura hanya akan hamil anakku." Naruto melotot atas kemungkinan yang ditawarkan Hinata.

Sekali lagi rasa iri menyambangi Hinata. Sakura dicintai dua orang secara gila-gilaan. Tapi dia terlalu serakah. Memiliki Naruto tanpa melepaskan Sasuke. Sementara Hinata terlalu bodoh karena bertahan pada hati yang terus memberi luka. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menemui Naruto. Bayi ini adalah inisiatifnya, Hinata rela tidak menikah seumur hidup asal memiliki bagian Naruto. Pertemuan ini takkan menghasilkan apapun selain rasa sakit.

"Apa tidak bisa…" Hinata ragu. Tapi barangkali Naruto masih berbelas kasih, setidaknya untuk mengenal bayi ini kelak. Bagaimanapun bayi Hinata butuh sosok ayah meski tak hidup bersama. "Apa tak bisa kamu memberikan sedikit kompensasi bagi perasaanku? Aku tidak minta dinikahi, tapi paling tidak, biarkan anak-anakku tahu mereka punya ayah."

_Anak-anak? Apa Hinata pikir Naruto sudi melakukan kebodohan dua kali?_

"Kompensasi ya? Baiklah Hinata."

Naruto mengeluarkan dompet, melemparkan secarik cek di meja. Ia memastikan setiap kata yang diucapkan menyakitkan. Mau bagaimana lagi, perempuan ini ancaman bagi rumah tangganya. Naruto hanya ingin Hinata membencinya lalu menghilang. Hanyalah kebencian yang sanggup menandingi kebebalan cinta.

"Kompensasi memang selalu diminta oleh mereka yang nggak punya harga diri. Pelacur minta bayaran sehabis seks. Ya ya, aku nggak sebodoh itu. Kau juga meminta kompensasi atas cintamu kan?" Naruto menyodorkan cek itu ke Hinata. "Tulis berapapun yang kau inginkan. Gunakan untuk menggugurkan bayimu. Atau kalau masih ingin melahirkan aib itu, ambil lebih banyak lagi. Tapi, ingat, jangan ada satu kata pun mengenai siapa ayahnya. Karena seorang Uzumaki yang sah hanya akan lahir dari Sakura." Seakan belum cukup menyakiti, Naruto menambahkan. "Dan jangan berani-berani menyematkan nama Uzumaki sebagai nama depan bayimu."

Hinata hilang kata-kata. Semua yang diucapkan Naruto adalah belati yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Mata Hinata panas menahan tangis, menahan seluruh rasa terhina itu untuk tak tumpah. Kenapa ia bahkan memilih Naruto sebagai ayah bagi anak-anaknya! Jemari Hinata mengelusi perut yang tersembunyi di balik meja. Berharap sepasang embrio di sana tak mendengar perbincangan mereka. Akan seperti apa perasaan anak yang ibunya disamakan dengan pelacur?

Diam-diam Hinata menyesal pinjam sperma dari pria di depannya. Ah ya, ia desperate karena Naruto menikah, sedang Sasuke merupakan wilayah mustahil. Bayi ini akan jadi bekal untuk mengarungi kesendirian, sayang sekali dari Naruto. Meskipun tak mungkin membenci buah hatinya, ia akan dibayang-bayangi pria jahat ini.

Namun Hinata enggan menangis. Ia memilih kuat. Tak akan Naruto mencicipi wajah terlukanya, itu akan jadi kesenangan pribadi si Uzumaki.

"Begitu ya?" Hinata mengangguk-angguk seolah tindakan Naruto sudah paling benar. "Hmmm… kira-kira bagaimana ya kalau Sakura tahu suaminya menghamiliku? Ah pasti kalian langsung cerai. Lalu dia kembali pada tunanganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka pasti akan menghasilkan anak yang lucu-lucu. Soalnya mereka saling mencintai. Katanya kalau punya _mutual feeling_ anaknya cepat jadi, nggak seperti kalian yang bertahun-tahun—"

Belum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto mengguyurkan cangkir kopi ke wajahnya. Penghinaan ke dua yang takkan Hinata lupa.

"Hentikan mulut kotormu!" Naruto berusaha mengecilkan suara, beberapa kepala telah menoleh pada mereka. "Kalau berani sedikit saja menyentuh Sakura, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku nggak main-main, Hinata. Bayi itu atau bahkan kau sendiri, akan kuakhiri. Kau harus sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa."

Hinata memucat. Untuk pertama kali gentar terhadap kata-kata, Naruto mengerikan saat mengucapkannya. Ada kilatan asing pada mata biru itu, seperti kekejaman.

"Menghilanglah. Jangan usik keluargaku."

_Apakah bayi-bayi ini bukan keluarganya? Bukan darah dagingnya?_

Sekali itu Hinata tak tahan, setetes air matanya terjatuh. Tapi ia segera berdiri, kalau mau hancur, Hinata akan hancur sendirian.

Ucapan selamat tinggal terlalu mewah bagi Naruto. Pria itu telah merendahkannya ke titik di mana rasa sakit kehilangan arti. Hinata harap mereka tak perlu bertemu lagi, selamanya.

.

.

Gelas demi gelas Naruto tenggak, tetapi api di dadanya enggan padam, malah semakin membakar. Kepalanya terus menayangkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang bergelung di bawah selimut, di kasurnya, di rumahnya. Naruto melirik tangannya yang penuh bercak darah, milik Sasuke tentu saja.

Belum pernah ia merasakan sesuatu seaneh ini. Kecewa, terhina, jijik, tapi juga lega. Ia bukan satu-satunya yang berbuat dosa. Fakta bahwa Sakura tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke meski menikah, meruapkan segala cinta yang ia punya. Jadi selama ini ia berbagi tubuh dengan Sasuke? Egonya terusik, manakah di antara ia dan Uchiha yang paling Sakura nikmati? Apakah seks bagi wanita itu cuma kompensasi atas pernikahan mereka?

Kompensasi…

Naruto tertawa kering, teringat Hinata yang baru dimaki-makinya. Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya, mengambil Sakura dan menggantikan dengan kenyataan bahwa pernikahan mereka sebatas tameng? Jadi teringat pertanyaan Hinata, akankah ia merawat bayi Sakura meski bukan darah dagingnya?

Pantas Naruto selalu menjadi pihak yang berjuang di rumah tangga mereka. Tak heran Sakura senang-senang saja ditinggal dinas di luar kota. Seperti pagi tadi, Naruto yang tiba-tiba pulang malah dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang menghangtkan ranjang istrinya. Menyedihkan sekali, padahal ia mencoba setia, sampai-sampai membuang perempuan yang mengandung anaknya.

Kepayahan Naruto bertambah parah, ketika esoknya, kejutan lain datang dari divisi Hinata. Ia bermaksud mendatangi untuk minta maaf. Paling tidak ia akan bertanggung jawab secara finansial dan figur untuk bayi mereka. Tapi apa, Shikamaru malah menamparnya dengan realita baru.

"Hinata resign per hari ini. Pengajuannya dari tiga minggu lalu. Masa kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kalian dekat."

Bersama itu Naruto kehilangan Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang mungkin mencintai dengan tulus. Ia lemas, membayangkan suatu hari dihajar oleh anak Hinata. Ah itu seribu kali lebih baik, daripada tidak dianggap sama sekali. Lalu anaknya memanggil pria lain sebagai ayah. Naruto merekayasa bayang-bayang itu dengan tersiksa. Kemarin dia merendahkan Hinata, hari ini tak rela membayangkan pria lain memiliki. Naruto yang pertama, bahkan Sakura tak memberi kemewahan itu.

Rentetan perasaan mereka yang meledak dalam satu malam, terhenti oleh pengusiran Naruto. Sekarang mereka berpisah arah, atau tepatnya, Naruto ditinggalkan bersama realita menyedihkan tentang sang istri. Kenapa Hinata pergi di saat ia berusaha memperbaiki semua, apakah tak ada hati tersisa? Ataukah Naruto sendiri yang menghancurkannya hingga ke keping terakhir?

Tragedi yang menimpa Naruto dua puluh empat jam terakhir, bergema hingga bertahun kemudian. Tahun-tahun kesunyian di mana Hinata bagaikan fatamorgana. Setiap malam, Naruto membayangkan rupa bayinya, akankah lembut mirip Hinata atau seperti kebanyakan Uzumaki yang berparas tegas. Ia didera perasaan bersalah, merasa sudah jadi ayah, tapi tanpa anak dan istri di sisi.

Hinata tak di mana pun sekaligus di mana-mana. Hinata dan hanyalah Hinata yang ada di pikirannya. Dialah jawaban dari semua tanya. Kadang-kadang Naruto memimpikan anak-anak, lalu Hinata datang mengambil alih. Tanpa kemarahan, justru, kehalusan budi yang membuat Naruto kian tak berdaya. Kemana pun visinya terarah, ada Hinata di sana. _She is the radiance of his sight_.

Jika diberi kesempatan bertemu, Naruto akan memohon sampai Hinata mau menerima.

.

.

"_I'm not pitying you."_ Bertahun-tahun lalu, Naruto akan merasa turun derajat kalau menangis di depan orang. Tetapi tangisan itu adalah hati yang berbicara. Melihat bayi yang menghantui mimpinya ternyata dua bocah lucu, Naruto semakin larat. "_Do I totally lose my chance to be their dad?"_

Tiba-tiba Boruto mengagetkan mereka. Ia turun dari pangkuan Hinata, datang pada Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pundak. "Oji-san jangan menangis. Ini es krim Boru dimakan boleh kok."

Naruto buru-buru mengusap tangis bisu di pipi. Afeksi yang gagal pada sang putri, kini disalurkan pada Boruto. Kedua lengan kokohnya memeluk erat. "Terima kasih, nak.'

Jadi begini rasanya memeluk buah hati sendiri? Hangat menyebar di hati, seperti ketika menyadari bocah di pelukannya berbagi gen yang sama. Tapi Boruto tampak begitu mencintai Hinata, berbeda dengannya yang pernah menghinakan cinta wanita tersebut bagai sampah.

"Mama, bolehkah Hima memberi es krim kepada Ji-san? Biar Ji-san nggak sedih."

Hinata mengangguk. Sekarang keduanya di pelukan Naruto, terlihat seperti keluarga sempurna. Tapi kesempurnaan memang hanyalah milik Tuhan. Sebab di antara mereka ada retak yang tak pernah selesai. Sebuah luka masa lalu yang merenggut banyak kebahagiaan.

_Bayi itu atau bahkan kau sendiri, akan kuakhiri. Kau harus sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa._

Tubuh Hinata dingin seketika. Ini Naruto yang sama. Orang yang bisa menghancurkan keluarganya tanpa ragu. Terakhir diingat, dia bahagia dengan Sakura kan? Hinata sudah ikhlas memulai hidup baru. Apa yang pria itu inginkan darinya kini?

"Boruto, Himawari, ayo pulang nak. _Mommy_ perlu mengecek beberapa hal."

Naruto kebingungan ketika Boruto dan Himawari kompak berebut ke arah Hinata. Ia panik. "Hinata, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Dikejarnya wanita yang setengah berlari itu. "Ada apa? Aku minta maaf Hinata kalau ada salah. Jangan begini, tolong."

Akhirnya Hinata menengok. Jantung Naruto mencelos karena mata Hyuganya yang indah berkaca-kaca.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto-san_. _I can't let my kids getting close to someone who ever wanted to kill them."_ Hinata berucap pelan penuh permohonan. "_Please let us go."_

Kenapa kata-kata Hinata yang adalah fakta tersebut terasa begitu menyakitkan?

Naruto sadar, mungkin kesalahannya memang tak termaafkan.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Saya berterima kasih atas segala komen yang masuk. Sungguh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

Naruto bersyukur bahwa dengan Hinata lah ia memiliki masa lalu ini. Dia cukup baik—terlalu baik—untuk seseorang yang pernah direnggut harga dirinya. Hinata, dengan segala jarak yang dibentangkannya, masih memberi ruang untuk Naruto mengenal duo kecil Hyuuga. Apakah Naruto mencintainya? Tentu. Secara berbeda, dengan rasa paling sublim yang sanggup merasuk ke jiwa seseorang.

Mungkin memang Naruto menyayangi Hinata lantaran masa lalu mereka. Atas ruang kosong yang timbul berkat kepergiannya. Namun bukan berarti itu sederhana. Hasrat tersebut bahkan bisa tersulut oleh sesuatu yang enteng seperti senyum. Ya, cukup tersenyum, Hinata akan membakar Naruto dari dalam. Atau bisa juga yang _non physic _semacam ucapan 'terima kasih, Naruto-san'. Dan itu seakan memacunya untuk menyerahkan seluruh dunia ke genggaman Hinata. Terima kasih dari ibu anak-anaknya, adalah pemberian makna terhadap usaha Naruto, seakan ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Cintanya adalah hal yang eufimis sekaligus hiperbolis.

Sehiperbolis gelombang di dadanya ketika melihat foto Hinata dan Boruto, sepertinya diambil tepat setelah melahirkan. Wajah Hinata pucat, ada genangan tangis di mata Hyuganya yang cantik. Namun dia tersenyum, ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau tak ada lagi yang penting di dunia, selain bayi di hadapannya. Tidak pula Naruto.

Sesak itu kembali. Sesak yang selalu hadir mengingat ia tak di sana. Hinata mengalami sakit sendirian, keberatan membawa dua janin di bawah tatapan menghakimi orang-orang. Sedang Naruto, waktu itu pasti kebingungan, terperosok dalam lubang yang digalinya sendiri.

"Mommya, ada Naluto ji-chan." Himawari menggeret Hinata.

Muka Naruto memerah melihat bentuk Hinata yang belum disadari empunya. Sementara Hima melompat ke pelukan, Naruto berdeham, membasahi tenggorokan yang kering tiba-tiba. Kepalanya otomatis membayangkan jika sekarang mereka suami-istri, lalu ia menghamili Hinata sekali lagi. _Fuck_, Naruto berdebar sendirian.

"Aku mengajak mereka berenang."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, menggeloyor ke kamar yang diasumsikan sebagai menyiapkan baju anak-anak. Baik depan maupun belakang, Naruto menganggap Hinata seksi sekali.

Meski sudah memiliki Boru-Hima, tak dipungkiri ia mendamba bayi dari Hinata. Naruto ingin jadi ayah secara sempurna, dari nol. Mulai menggendong bayi yang masih berlapis darah dan _vernix caseosa_, sampai tak terhingga waktu.

Lantas Naruto membiarkan Hima bermain dengan Boruto. Ia masuk ke kamar Hinata yang lebih mirip ruang _play group_. Wallpaper binatang, mainan berserak dan balon—tak bisa dibilang rapi. Di depan lemari Hinata berjinjit, tangannya kesulitan meraih pakaian yang tersuruk ke dalam. Mencuri kesempatan, Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mengambil benda yang ternyata baju renang Himawari.

Tersentak, Hinata sedikit membentak. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu di sini?"

Oke, Naruto lebih senang Hinata menjadi defensif dan galak, daripada tenang tapi dingin. "Nggak ada. Aku berinisiatif." Naruto tersenyum ringan. "Membantu orang pendek adalah kesenangan."

Sebenarnya Hinata tak bisa dibilang pendek. 170 cm cukup untuk Naruto yang 185 cm. Tubuh itu pas, seperti rumah yang selalu memanggil rindunya kembali. Dan untung, mereka bersahabat lama, jadi walau ada permusuhan bisa merangkapnya dengan canda.

Naruto lalu ikut melipat baju, duduk di kasur menghadap Hinata yang berdiri. Baju-baju ini pasti dibeli dengan uang dari _daycare_. Naruto bisa merasakan bahannya tipis dan panas, dan itu membuat hatinya berjengit nelangsa. Hinata memang ibu terbaik, tetapi memberikan semampu kondisi finansial. Dia pernah bilang, kerja di _daycare_ memberi keuntungan menjaga Boru-Hima sekaligus. Jadi ijazah ekonominya yang mentereng dianggurkan.

"Apa? Wajahmu jadi jelek begitu, Naruto-san." Melihat Naruto merunduk sedih, Hinata paham. "Jangan _negative thinking_. Baju renang kan jarang dipakai, jadi aku belikan yang bahannya biasa saja. Tapi baju yang lain bagus kok. Jangan coba-coba kasihan."

Tanpa diseleksi, kritik Naruto meluncur. "Bukan biasa saja, Hinata. Ini jelek." Dibolak-balik baju panas tersebut. "Seperti kain lap."

Hinata mendengus, bisa-bisanya dulu jatuh cinta pada pria yang mulutnya sampah. "Ya bagaimana lagi. Keuanganku pas-pasan, dan harus dibagi untuk kehidupan bertiga. Aku orang tua tunggal, ingat?"

Naruto tersindir, dan sebab oportunis, ia malah menyerang. Pertama diambilnya tangan Hinata, digenggam hangat, lalu ia mengutarakan harapan yang mengganggu. "Kalau begitu ayo menikah denganku. Ayo akhiri mimpi buruk ini. Bergantunglah padaku."

Bukannya tersanjung, Hinata malah menatap Naruto seperti orang stress. Pria ini benar-benar omong kosong terbesar yang pernah dihadapinya. Dulu mengusir sekarang memohon-mohon, mulut dan hatinya tidak konsisten. Dan Hinata diminta menyerahkan tiga kehidupan padanya? Terkekeh, ia berusaha menyangkal.

"Memang bagaimana mengakhirinya kalau kamulah mimpi buruk itu? Lagian kalau sekadar menikah dan uang, sudah dari dulu aku menikahi Toneri."

Jawaban mencengangkan itu membuat Naruto berdiri. Hinata bukan saja menolak, tetapi memiliki lelaki cadangan. Posisi Naruto gawat di ujung tanduk. Ia lalu memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Dekapan tersebut menyadarkan bahwa bukan hatinya saja menginginkan Hinata. Tetapi tubuh bahkan organ vital sekalipun haus akan sang Hyuga. Hinata terasa lebih padat, dan ia ingin membenamkan diri sekarang juga. Dialah penyebab segala sepi dan gila Naruto selama ini. Berada di dekapan Hinata menenangkan, ia merasa pulang.

Namun ketenangan itu terusik oleh tubuh yang berontak. Jadilah mereka terlihat bagai penculik dan korban. "Lepas." Geram Hinata.

Naruto malah memainkan peran si tuli. Ia membenamkan wajah di rambut Hinata, menghirup wangi. Andai saja mereka bisa saling menyentuh setiap hari. Ketiadaan Hinata membuat hati terasa dirantai. Dan sekarang Naruto ingin jadi mimpi indah, rindu, dan tempat perempuan Hyuga itu mendapat segalanya.

"Menikah denganku, Hinata. Kumohon." Naruto sedikit mengerang.

Dekapan itu nyaman, tapi justru menyakitkan hati. Apa-apaan ini, rambut Hinata diciumi, tangan besar Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya, dan tubuh Uzumaki tersebut menyelimutinya, seperti menginginkan. Apakah lagi-lagi Hinata cuma wadah bagi hasrat prianya ketika sepi? Jika menginginkan, harusnya Naruto menerima Boruto dan Himawari dulu. Maka Hinata menolak, berontak hingga lepas.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Hinata lantas menatap tepat di kedua mata Naruto. "Tidak akan. Aku bukan pelacurmu yang datang ketika diinginkan, dan diusir saat hamil. Kalau tahu betapa sakitnya aku, kamu akan malu meminta pernikahan, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

Hati Naruto patah mendengar itu. Demikian patah sampai mematung, tak mendengar Boruto dan Himawari menyerbu.

_Hinata belum memaafkannya._

.

.

"Mereka menyukaiku, Hinata. Kenapa kamu berusaha menjauhkan kami?" Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian perempuan yang memilih fokus memasak.

Tak menyerah, tubuh tinggi Naruto mendekat. Ia mematikan kompor dan mendulang decakan Hinata. Sebelum bergeser Naruto menyekap kedua lengan wanita itu. Menghadapkan padanya, lalu menginterogasi gestur melalui sepasang mata biru. Gelisah, jengah dan ketidakpercayaan berjelaga di wajah ayu tersebut.

"Percaya padaku, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin menebus bertahun-tahun yang lewat antara kami, antara kita."

Barulah Hinata mengangkat kepala. Semesta mungkin mengutuki kebodohannya, keegoisan karena mendahulukan sentra individunya yang enggan melibatkan Naruto. Tapi semesta pun tak tahu, menjadi ibu yang anaknya dimaki-maki sebelum lahir, sangatlah menyakitkan. Si pemaki itu, tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat, kawan, sekaligus pria yang seharusnya jadi pelarian pertama, karena dialah sang ayah biologis.

Sekarang ini, entah Naruto berarti atau tidak, Hinata akan jauh-jauh. Sebab setiap ia berekspektasi pada manusia, hasilnya menyakitkan. Naruto contoh terparah. Patah hati membuatnya membangun tembok, sebuah _self defense_ agar tak terpuruk di tempat sama. Sehingga ia tak kecewa jika suatu hari diperlakukan bagai sampah.

"Naruto." Hinata menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari lengan, tetapi malah jemarinya digenggam,. "Dulu aku tidak minta dinikahi kan? Hanya sebatas kamu mau berbagi tanggung jawab. Tapi apa? Kamu menyamakanku dengan pelacur, memberi cek untuk menggugurkan mereka." Nada bicara Hinata meninggi.

Naruto menunduk. Sungguh ia malu atas masa lalu. Betapa dirinya adalah pengecut dan penjahat yang digabung jadi satu.

"Waktu itu aku benci sekali padamu. Menyesal, kenapa sih anak-anakku harus berasal darimu." Getar di suara Hinata semakin menyiksanya. "Pria kejam. Kamu mengguyurku dengan kopi, ingat? Aku cuma bertanya tentang Sakura tercintamu itu. Kenapa tidak minta anak dari dia saja? " Naruto berpaling dari Hinata. Tak sanggup menyaksikan wajah itu memuntahkan lagi luka yang ia beri.

"Aku sedang hamil, Naruto. Kamu ayahnya, tapi kamu juga yang menyuruhku membunuh mereka!"

Dunia Naruto terasa berputar mengenang kisah lama. Benar, ia manusia amoral yang raja tega. Tiada satupun kebaikan yang bisa mengembalikan Hinata. Tak ada. Dan yang semakin membuatnya nelangsa, adalah koor setengah menjerit yang diteriakan si kembar. Rasanya Naruto mau mati.

"Mommy!"

Mereka menyerbu Hinata. Menangis dan memeluki kaki wanita itu. Hati Naruto hancur melihat ketakutan yang membara di mata keduanya. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan badan dan berusaha meraih.

"Nak…"

Boruto dan Himawari menggeleng. Tak rela disentuh Naruto, padahal beberapa waktu lalu mereka begitu ingin bertemu sang ayah.

"Naruto Ji-san bukan ayah kami. Nakal… nakal. Ji-san mau bunuh—" Boruto tak merampungkan kalimatnya karena diburu tangis.

Biasanya, jika salah satu menangis yang lain menenangkan. Tapi kali ini mereka menangis semua, dan itu mematahkan hati Naruto. Roda berputar, dulu ia yang menolak—ralat—mengenyahkan, sekarang anak-anaknya yang takut berdekatan. Tubuh kedua anak tersebut bahkan sampai gemetar.

"Jangan jahatin kami…"

Himawari, gadis kecil favoritnya, memohon dengan suara bergetar. Seolah Naruto penjahat yang akan membinasakan mereka.

Melihat buah hatinya ketakutan hebat, Hinata segera bertindak. Ia merengkuh keduanya sekaligus, mengusap-usap penuh sayang. Menahan badai di dalam diri, Hinata berujar. "Sayang jangan begitu. Boruto dan Himawari kan bilang ingin bertemu ayah. Ini ayah sudah di depan kalian, nggak ingin peluk?"

Himawari malah memeluk leher Hinata, menyembunyikan wajah dan terisak di sana. Sedangkan Boruto menangis semakin keras. "Nggak mau."

Naruto mematung melihat reaksi mereka. Jika waktu bisa dimundurkan, ia bersumpah akan bertanggung jawab, berada di sisi Hinata meski ada Sakura. Sekarang hasil penolakannya berbalik jadi karma yang membuatnya terasa dicabik-cabik. Naruto telah membuat keduanya merasa ditinggalkan. Mereka melihatnya sebagai villain, sosok yang hendak membunuh, padahal demi apapun Naruto hanya ingin diakui.

"Kalian masuk ke kamar dulu ya. Nanti mommy nyusul."

Awalnya mereka menunjukkan gelagat menyanggah, tetapi Hinata bersikeras. Lalu dengan bergandengan, Boruto dan Himawari masuk kamar. Meninggalkan ibunya berdua dengan orang yang diduga penjahat.

Hinata tak tega melihat Naruto terpukul. Pria itu menunduk, mendekap dada seperti memeluk luka. Ada kesedihan yang berkaca-kaca di lensa birunya, mata yang serupa dengan putra-putri Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud membuat mereka membencimu." Ia mengusap lengan Naruto menenangkan.

Tanpa diduga Naruto justru menarik jemari Hinata, menggenggamnya lembut. Dari usapan itu resah mereka terbagi. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari anak-anak.

"Aku pantas menerima ini bahkan lebih." Naruto meletakkan jemari Hinata di pipi. "Aku pulang dulu. Tolong tenangkan mereka untukku."

.

.

Menepikan gelisah, Naruto mengunjungi taman kota. Namun yang didapatinya justru pemandangan yang mengunggah gundah. Dulu ia merasa, seorang pria yang sendirian mengasuh anak, sangatlah menyedihkan sampai patut dikasihani. Jika Naruto, harga dirinya akan merosot ke telapak kaki. Tetapi sekarang, lelaki semacam itu demikian gagah di matanya, penyayang keluarga yang sudah jelas bahagia. Sebab merengkuh buah hati tanpa ketakutan apapun adalah bahagia tak terkira.

Ia teringat saat ingin memeluk Boruto dan Himawari, tapi perasaan tak pantas mencegah. Kala itu Boruto menenangkan Himawari yang terisak, entah oleh apa.

"Loh, kok nangis?" Naruto mendekati kedua bocah itu, pada saat yang sama ingin sekali saja jadi sandaran. Tangis Himawari yang berupa isakan dan air mata, seperti bukan kesedihan kanak-kanak. "Adikmu kenapa, kak?"

Kesedihan yang sama terpancar di mata Boruto. Bedanya bocah itu menahan, sehingga kesusahan hati tercermin di wajah saja.

"Kami sedang main ketika teman-teman mulai pamer ayah mereka. Ada yang dokter, polisi, guru dan hakim. Hima bilang kami juga punya ayah, tapi kerja jauh dan belum pulang. Tapi mereka ngeledek, katanya kami nggak punya ayah. Kalau ada pasti pernah pulang walau sekali. Kata mereka kami anak buangan, ayah nggak sayang dan malu punya anak kayak Boru dan Hima."

Boruto menghapus kasar air matanya dengan kaos, dan itu menciptakan nyeri di hati Naruto. Ternyata kesedihan itu tak sederhana. Jika di posisi mereka, sudah pasti Naruto membenci ayahnya, dan menghajar teman-teman yang bermulut busuk. Tapi lihatlah, putranya diam, memeluk sang adik dan menekan seluruh sakitnya sendiri.

"Kita nggak punya ayah. Kita dibuang kak. Huaaa."

_O_ Naruto _makes his own daughter cry_. Ia bahkan membuat nangis ibu mereka, dan kata-kata Himawari adalah kebenaran tak tersangkal. Gadis kecilnya terluka, mengalami pedihnya tak diakui sedini ini. Air mata Himawari berleleran dengan ingus, tapi Boruto terus memeluk, menepuk-nepuk adiknya yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

Beringsut pelan, Naruto akhirnya memeluk mereka tanpa penolakan. Tubuh Hima yang gemetar membuatnya geram, ingin membakar siapapun yang menyakiti putrinya. Naruto lupa bahwa untuk itu, ia layak membakar diri juga.

"Jangan menangis." Suara Naruto serak. "Ayah kalian, dia pengusaha dan seorang direktur. Bukan direktur utama sih. Tapi sangat kaya, cukup kaya untuk membeli mulut teman kalian itu." Naruto takjub bahwa Hima langsung menghentikan tangis. Ditatapnya sang putri lembut. "Dan dia menyayangi Himawari, juga Boruto."

"Jisan kenal ayah kami?" Mata Boruto melebar tak percaya. "Dia mirip siapa?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Mirip Boruto. Tapi kalian punya mata yang sama."

Tercenung, Himawari berkata sembari melamun. "Tapi kami nggak bisa ketemu daddy. Mommy selalu nanis kalau ditanya. Dan Hima nggak suka. Dia jahat sudah membuang kami."

Kalimat itu menyentak Naruto dahsyat. Hinata yang tangguh dan judes tak kenal ampun, menangis? Duh, pria macam apa dia ini, menyakiti habis-habisan orang yang harusnya paling dicintai. Hinata perempuan terbaik yang mendapat perlakuan terburuk darinya.

"Hush! Himawari jangan bilang begitu." Boruto menghardik, ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Jisan bisa tolong pertemukan kami?"

Meski sempat tergores ucapan Himawari, Naruto berdebar menerima antusiasme Boruto. Ingin berteriak kalau dialah sang ayah itu.

"Ya, ayahmu akan datang pada kalian nanti."

Namun percakapan itu terasa absurd sekarang. Melihat perasaan terluka di mata Boruto dan Himawari, semakin meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya. Menyayangi harusnya tak seneraka ini. Tapi diri Naruto yang lampau telah menyulut api untuk membakarnya di masa sekarang. _He's the bad guy_. Bahkan keakraban dengan kedua bocah itu tak membantu.

Apalagi, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Hinata. Akankah Naruto tetap mencarinya jika Sakura tak selingkuh? Seketika pertanyaan itu menghanguskan perjuangannya jadi sesuatu yang abu-abu. Bahwa penyesalan terhadap Hinata adalah efek samping ditinggalkan Sakura. Namun apakah hal tersebut mengurangi makna perjuangannya?

Mungkin di mata orang lain iya. Tetapi Naruto mengenal dirinya, mengetahui kegelisahan yang membangunkan dari tidur lelap lalu merasa demikian kosong. Kekosongan yang ternyata diciptakan Hinata pada hatinya.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan hidupnya yang bagai benang kusut. _Life style_-nya sekarang sederhana menuju proletar. Cukup untuk melupakan rasanya spa. Ia bangkit, menuju cermin demi memeriksa refleksi diri. Ada segaris lipatan di sela alis, hasil dari terlalu banyak mengerutkan kening. Tubuhnya kurus berbungkus baju berwarna pudar. Bagaimana seseorang akan pernah melirik wanita menjelang tiga puluh, dengan dua anak dan penampilan menyedihkan?

Tangan Hinata menyusuri wajah, leher, selangka lalu melingkupi dadanya yang membukit. Tak sekencang dulu sebelum jadi sumber makanan. Sepasang payudara itu terlihat indah hanya bila disangga. Ia meraba pelan, bertanya-tanya apakah organ tersebut masih bisa jadi daya tarik?

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan jengkel menyengat. Hinata telah menghabiskan masa muda tanpa seorang pun membantu hidupnya yang susah. Dan sekarang, Naruto dengan mudah meraih perhatian putra-putrinya. Bahkan setelah tangis menyedihkan yang mereka raungkan, Naruto tetap diterima jadi ayah. Akankah suatu saat pria itu merebut perhatian anak-anak penuh? Lalu di bawah payung hukum, Naruto membawa mereka, sebab Hinata bukan ibu yang mencukupi materi.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Naruto harus tahu diri. Pria yang telah mengusirnya, membuat Hinata menangis di tahun-tahun kesunyian, tak berhak atas Boruto dan Himawari.

Tawaran pernikahan yang diajukan Naruto hanyalah manuver demi mendapat kedua bocah itu. Hinata tak pernah dalam rencana. Selama ini Naruto hanyalah fatamorgana, keindahan tak teraih. Hatinya teka-teki, suatu saat tampak mencintai, kali lain acuh tak peduli. Naruto lah patah hati terbesar dalam hidup, di saat seharusnya jadi penopang, penghapus segala tangis Hinata.

Keluar kamar Hinata mendapati si penjahat tertawa cekikikan dengan putrinya, sedang Boruto menaiki tubuh liat itu. Ia mengambil jaket, memutuskan pergi sejenak dari ketiga manusia tersebut. Dadanya sedang sesak oleh sesuatu yang entah. Tawa mereka membuat Hinata teralienasi. Padahal ini tempatnya, lihat, Naruto bahkan tak cocok berbaring di karpet usang. Ia tahu karakter pria kaya yang bersihan, toleransi atas kemiskinan ini hanya karena Boru-Hima. Selebihnya adalah kasihan.

"Mommy mau te manah?" Himawari langsung berlari-lari kecil mengejar.

Sekali ini Hinata tak menggubris. Ia butuh sendirian.

"Mommy Hima itut."

Putrinya mulai merengek. Himawari memang si perangko, sangat tak bisa ditinggal.

"Huaaa."

Menangis dan menangis, apakah Hinata sudah tak punya kehidupan, sehingga fungsinya adalah menuruti kemauan anak-anak? Bukankah ada Uzumaki Naruto kebanggan mereka?

Siku Hinata ditarik. "Ada apa Hinata? Mau pergi kemana?"

"Minggir."

Naruto mundur kaget. Ini bukan Hinata yang biasa, ada luka dan kemarahan di matanya yang menatap nyalang. Kenapa Hinata begitu sedih dan rapuh ketika semua di sisi, saat ada Naruto yang siap melakukan segala?

"Hinata kamu kenapa?"

Namun Hinata semakin marah ditanya. Sesaat sebelum mengucap kata terakhir, Naruto sadar bahwa itulah Hinata sesungguhnya, _fragile_ ketika sikap kokoh yang dibangunnya berongga.

"Aku muak sama hidup ini!"

Kejadiannya cepat sekali, Hinata berlari dari Naruto tepat ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Tubuhnya terlempar bersama serabut kesadaran yang menuju titik nol.

.

.

Badan Hinata terhempas, jatuh menghantam aspal. Naruto menyaksikan itu bagai tipuan mata yang dahsyat, mengekskalasi detak jantung. Selepas decit rem memekakkan telinga, orang mulai berkerumun. Naruto berusaha meneriakkan nama Hinata namun suaranya meruap entah, tertelan ketakutan yang mendesak. Tersaruk-saruk ia berlari ke arah Hinata. Ketika akhirnya sampai tubuh itu telah terbaring lemah, dengan mata tertutup dan banyak darah. Begitu banyak dari kepala. Dengan tergesa dan gemetar Naruto melepas jas mahalnya, mengusap wajah Hinata yang merah sambil mencari luka di kepala. Yang ia tahu, sumber luka harus segera dibebat agar tak kehabisan darah.

"Hinata, kamu masih bangun kan? Tolong. Jawab aku Hinata!" Dengan suara bergetar Naruto berharap mendapat reaksi dari tubuh yang kini dipeluknya.

Jika saja Hinata melihat ketakutan Naruto, pastilah hilang segala keraguan. Sayangnya petugas segera bertindak, meminggirkan pria itu dan membawa Hinata untuk ditangani. Setelah pintu UGD tertutup, kecemasan lain menyergap. Ia baru sadar bahwa Boruto dan Himawari mengikuti. Celana Naruto ditarik-tarik, kemudian hatinya patah melihat raut Himawari yang menangis tertahan. Ia menggenggam keduanya lalu mendekap erat. Ketika itulah baru Boruto dan Himawari menangis sekencang-kencangnya, sepuasnya seakan menumpahkan ketakutan mereka. Sebanyak Naruto ingin menangis, sebanyak itu pula ia menahan. Anak-anaknya sedang butuh seseorang untuk menguatkan, untuk berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Meski dokter di dalam sana bahkan belum bisa memastikan.

Berpuluh-puluh menit keduanya lelap di pelukan Naruto. Lalu berdatangan rekan kerja Hinata, atasan, dan tentu saja Otsutsuki Toneri. Naruto mengenalnya, entah ada hubungan apa, tapi dia dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Di antara semua orang, mungkin pria itulah yang paling memahami Naruto. Perasaan pada Hinata membuatnya berwajah susah.

"Hinata akan baik-baik saja." Keraguan pada suaranya begitu kentara.

Penghiburan datang silih berganti, beberapa menawarkan tempat menginap untuk Boru dan Hima. Tibalah saat Naruto sendirian. Bersandar ke tembok, ia menutup mata. Tekanan di dadanya tak berkurang, memukul bertubi-tubi. Ia menahan keras, berpegang pada harapan bahwa Hinata pasti kembali. Tapi mengingat darah… Naruto tak bisa. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah, tangis pecah, kecemasannya jadi isakan dalam sunyi.

Selalu Hinata yang paling terluka. Bahkan hingga detik terakhir pun Naruto mungkin menyakiti tanpa memahami. Jujur ia tak pernah setakut ini. Ia mengira keterikatannya pada Hinata disebabkan Boruto dan Himawari saja. Tapi sekarang, ketakutan itu adalah perasaannya yang paling nyata. Dan, perpisahan seperti tengah menjilat-jilat mereka. Perpisahan yang akan meninggalkan salah satu, atau justru keduanya dalam gelap total.

Segera setelah dokter mengizinkan, Naruto memasuki ruang rawat Hinata. Sepi, hanya ada suara mesin yang menyiksa, ventilator dan perangkat itu satu-satunya penghubung Hinata dengan dunia. Naruto duduk di sisinya, mengambil jemari yang pucat dan dingin. Diciuminya tangan itu, dan sakarang, Naruto begitu rindu penolakan.

"Aku sayang kamu." Bisik Naruto, suaranya pelan bersaing dengan isak yang coba ditahan. "Kamu sudah melewati yang jauh lebih berat dari ini. Kamu kuat. Karena itu, bangunlah Hinata." Naruto mengusap air mata dengan lengan lengan kemeja. "Bangun sayang."

.

.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Hinata sehat meski belum pulih benar. Sepanjang itu pula Naruto menopang kehidupan tiga orang. Ia bekerja keras bagai karantina calon bapak rumah tangga.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud mencintai. Naruto lebih bertanggung jawab, peduli pada hal-hal yang secara tak teknis bukan urusannya. Ia mencintai dengan sikap, sebab bahasa terlalu terbatas. Dan diakui, Hinata membuatnya melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan yang dulu asing. Naruto bukan lagi si penghitung profit. Berada di antara ketiga Hyuga tersebut telah jadi keuntungan tak terkira.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah banyak membantu." Ujar Hinata sambil mengangsurkan secangkir kopi.

Perubahan terbaik adalah Hinata kembali memanggilnya –kun.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mencintai Hinata. Yang dimaksud 'Hinata', adalah mencintai perempuan itu secara utuh, secara keseluruhan. Bukan bagian indahnya saja tetapi juga buruk, pun derita-deritanya.

Sunyi. Hinata ingin membicarakan hal penting dan memulai dengan Toneri. "Toneri-kun melamarku."

Satu debaran Naruto terasa mencelos. Ia membutuhkan Hinata bagai paru-paru terhadap oksigen. Tapi persoalan menetapkan hati adalah urusan wanita itu.

"Jika aku menerimanya, apakah boleh?"

Naruto dulu selalu berbicara menggunakan gengsi, tentu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti, "terserah, apa pentingnya kau bagiku?" Tapi sekarang, dengan kerendahan hati, ia mengembalikan keputusan pada Hinata.

"Aku sedih tentu saja. Tapi lebih sedih kalau kamu menunda bahagia hanya karena merasa tak enak. Putuskan apapun yang membahagiakanmu, Hinata. Jangan pedulikan aku."

Satu senyum terakhir, kemudian Naruto melangkah pergi. Ia tak tahan kalau harus melihat wajah berbinar Hinata.

Baru mencapai pintu dapur, ia mendengar Hinata berucap. "_Seriously, _Naruto! Kamu tidak pernah berjuang ya. Dengan gampangnya menyerahkanku pada Toneri. Kemana ucapan sayangmu waktu aku koma?"

Mata Naruto membulat, Hinata mengingatnya. Kemudian ibu dua anak tersebut mengomel-ngomel, tentang pria bodoh yang mudah menyerah. Sudah dicintai habis-habisan tapi mengembalikan hati saja tak becus. Naruto ingin tertawa, semua yang dikatakan Hinata membuatnya kebelet mencium.

Namun alih-alih, Naruto maju, menggenggam kedua tangan dan menatap lurus ke mata Hyuga tersebut. Dengan hati, jiwa, keyakinan dan seluruh dia, berkata:

"Kalau begitu ayo menikah denganku."

**END**


End file.
